Siberia
by IncandescentC
Summary: It seemed like yesterday when I said I do--and after all this time my heart still burns for you" "Cause it's all so dark and mysterious, when the one you want doesn't want you too"


**Note: **I'm not a NejiHina fan (I think it is just sick) but I don't know... I felt like this was somehow capable of happing... this is kind of how I feel, I feel Naruto should awknowlage his feelings for Hinata before it's too late, and so stop wondering around if he either likes Sakura or not.  
**Note2:**This fic is inspired, on backstreet boys' songs "Siberia" and "Safest Place To Hide".

Siberia

""It seems like yesterday when I said I do  
and after all this time my heart still burns for you  
if you don't know by now, you're my only one  
Take a look inside me watch my heart strings come undone"

Naruto Uzumaki… she sighted, how could he ever noticed her, the shy, non-talking, little Hinata. He was a loud, non-shy, and extremely talking guy… he even comes to annoy people once in a while. But for her, he was more than just Naruto; he was the one for her. She tried so many times to talk to him, to let him know about her feelings… but the way he looked at _her_, the other her, of course, it just broke Hinata into little tiny little pieces… his team mate… Sakura Haruno. Though Sakura went crazy for Sasuke, Naruto never quite gave up. And it hurt Hinata very much.

Now there she was… engaged to another man, a man she didn't love.

A sore guy, who thought his destiny was already decided… neither of them wanted to get married of course… he loved someone else, as she did too.

Her own very cousin… it sicken her, but it all was because she was a Hyuuga, and in order to keep the Byakugan going in the family she needed to marry one of the second branch family, and that was Neji.

-"The wedding date shall be held tomorrow, get ready Hinata" her father showed no particular emotion about his older daughter getting married to someone she grew up with, but deep inside him… he knew Hinata wasn't happy about it.

Hinata wasn't much of a sharing tears girl; she swallowed her feelings for Naruto, and the feeling of not wanting to marry Neji for the sake of the Hyuuga family.

That is what a good leader does, at least that was what she thought about that matter, a good leader sacrifices his/her self for the sake of his/her people… a good leader does not complain, a good leader follows the orders of those who are wiser, a good leader does whatever he/she has to do in order to protect the people they love—no matter how painful it is.

"Yeah, my heart did time in Siberia  
was waiting for a lie to come true  
cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
when the one you want, doesn't want you too"

The voice spread quickly, and it hit everybody specially this particular blonde-blue-eyed kid, named Naruto. He didn't know why it pissed him so much, he thought he liked Sakura… even when Sakura was dating Sasuke… but it pissed the hell out of it, like a stab right to his heart, he felt like killing Neji, like stopping the wedding and telling Hinata he loved her—but he didn't know why.

No good reason crossed his mind at all, and it wasn't like he was the smartest kid, but not knowing about this sudden hidden feeling for Hinata quite surprised him. And now she was marring other guy, who was not him. What on earth was going on?

All of a sudden his eyes opened up. He loved Hinata, not Sakura… he had to stop that wedding no matter what.

And just like that, he went on… he arrived late, the time he arrived Hinata said "I do" Naruto saw it all, heard it all… and felt like drifting apart from the word, slowly dying.

-"You may now kiss the bride" he couldn't watch, he just couldn't… it was too painful.

And that is what he called life, a treacherous thing it was. It pulls you up, and it pulls you down.

He drifted away, and it was all because he was blinded, not because of him "liking Sakura" but because he wouldn't let himself see how madly in love he was with the girl who now belonged to Neji.

He felt like dying, life was not worth living now.

A lose of the person who one loves the most, is the lost of a big time dream.


End file.
